Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary table device.
Related Art
In machine tools, rotary table devices are widely used. The rotary table device has a rotating shaft which is rotatable, and performs fixing and indexing, etc. of a workpiece, tool, etc. on a face plate of the rotating shaft. Conventionally, for retaining the index position, a clamping mechanism that makes the rotating shaft unrotatable may be mounted to the rotary table device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The clamping mechanism performs clamping by pushing a brake disk fixed to the rotating shaft to a fixed member by a piston, and performs unclamping by separating the piston from the brake disk. Pneumatic or hydraulic pressure is used in driving of the piston. The air used for the pneumatic pressure or oil used for hydraulic pressure for driving the piston is supplied to the rotary table device.
In addition, an air purge mechanism capable of performing air purging by supplying air to the inside of the case of the rotary table device may be included in the rotary table device (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). By performing air purging in the air purge mechanism, it is possible to prevent the intrusion of cutting fluid to the inside of the case, by setting the pressure inside of the case of the rotary table device higher than the atmospheric pressure.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-30864
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-160262